mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Starsky Mob
The Starsky Mob was formed in August 2006 by four evicted Whiskers females and the had previously left the PQ group. Male dominance was immediately taken by JD, but none of the females established a clear dominance. Mozart was the oldest fo the females but it was Kinkaju who ousted her taking dominance. Kinkiaju and JD then became the dominant pair and had many successful litters. The group became one of the most successful fastest growing groups around. Today the Starsky are headed by Tigermoth and Biltong. Dominant Pair When the Starsky came into existence, dominant male position was taken by JD. He established dominance without much difficulty within the group. The position of dominant female position was fought over by half sisters Mozart and Kinkaju. Mozart was the oldest female in the group. Kinkaju fianlly won dominance after she killed Mozart's litter. Mozart submitted to Kinkaju's authority. Kinkaju and JD then became the first dominannt pair. They stayed the dominant pair for four years before they both died within months of each other. Kinkaju's daughter Tigermoth became the new donibannt female with Shady till he left the group. She was soon joined by a singal Young Ones male named Biltong. Current Members The Starsky have 25 members as of September 2012. Tigermoth (VSKM024) Dominant Female ' Biltong (VYM114 ) '''Dominant Male ' Scruffy (VSKM043) Tigeress (VSKF047) Viper (VSKF048) Crane (VSKM049) Manits (VSKM050) Po Panda (VSKM051) Ingit (VSKF052) Oscar (VSKM053) Theron (VSKM054) Champagne (VSKM055) Marsala (VSKF056) Margarit (VSKF057) Cocktail (VSKM058) Shish kabob (VSKM059) Marsala (VSKF060) Reavers (VSKM061) Figlet (VSKF062) VSKM063 VSKM064 VSKF065 VSKP066 VSKP067 VSKP068 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Starsky. Kinkaju (VWF059) JD (VLM073) Mozart (VWF053) Armanita Ditch (VWF064) De La Soul (VWF068) Shoy (VLM099) Shady (VYM134) Fox (VSKF001) Wolf (VSKM002) Coyote (VSKM003) Hyena (VSKF004) Kat Dog (VSKF005) Raccoon Dog (VSKM006) Bear Dog (VSKM007) Wild Dog (VSKM008) BJ (VSKM009) DJ (VSKM010) Kangaroo (VSKF011) Jackal (VSKF012) Dingo (VSKF013) VSKM014 JC (VSKM015) KC (VSKF016) AJ (VSKM017) DW (VSKF018) TJ (VSKM019) EJ (VSKM020) Tigerhawk (VSKM021) Eagle Owl (VSKF022) Eagle Hawk (VSKM023) Tigermoth (VSKM024) Howl (VSKM025) VSKM026 Growl (VSKM027) Prowl (VSKM028) VSKF029 Red XIII (VSKM030) Chocobo (VSKF031) Cait Sith (VSKM032) VSKM033 Hawk (VSKF034) Finch (VSKF035) Dove (VSKF036) Falcon (VSKM037) Ratty (VSKM038) Bunny (VSKM039) Batty (VSKF040) Moley (VSKM041) Muffy (VSKF042) Scruffy (VSKM043) VSKM044 Fluffy (VSKF045) Puffy (VSKF046) Tigeress (VSKF047) Viper (VSKF048) Crane (VSKM049) Manits (VSKM050) Po Panda (VSKM051) Teabag (VYM113) Biltong (VYM114) Ingit (VSKF052) Oscar (VSKM053) Theron (VSKM054) Champagne (VSKM055) Marsala (VSKF056) Margarit (VSKF057) Cocktail (VSKM058) Shish kabob (VSKM059) Marsala (VSKF060) Reavers (VSKM061) Figlet (VSKF062) VSKM063 VSKM064 VSKF065 VSKM066 VSKM067 VSKF068 VSKF069 Rivals The Starsky's main rivals are the Young Ones, Elveera and Hoppla. History '''August 2006: Mozart, Kinkaju, Armanita Dutch and De La Soul teamed up with JD, Shoy and Shady. JD became the dominant male. Kinkaju and Mozart were both pregnant. September 2006: '''Mozart lost her litter. Kinkaju was pregnant. Kinkaju became the dominant female. '''October 2006: Kinkaju Gave birth to Fox, Wolf, Coyote and Hyena November 2006: '''Shoy went roving. '''December 2006: Kinkaju was pregnant. Mozart, Armanita Dutch and De La Soul were evicted. January 2007: '''Kinkaju gave birth to Kat Dog, Raccoon Dog, Bear Dog and Wild Dog. '''February 2007: Armanita Ditch aborted. March 2007: Mozart was pregnant. Shoy went roving April 2007: '''Kinkaju and Mozart were pregnant. Mozart was evicted. Shoy went roving. '''May 2007: Kinkaju gave birth to BJ, DJ, Kangaroo, Dingo, Jackal and VSKM014. Mozart aborted. June 2007: Shoy went roving. July 2007: VSKM014 was predated. August 2007: Kinkaju aborted. Shoy and Shady went roving. Two encounters with Whiskers. September 2007: Shoy and Shady went roving. De La Soul aborted. October 2007: Kinkaju was pregnant. Mozart, Armanita Dutch and De La Soul were evicted and left the group to form the Leprechaun. November 2007: Kinkaju gave birth to JC, KC, AJ, DW, TJ and EJ. Shoy went roving. Shoy and Shady went roving.Shoy went roving. December 2007: Shoy was Last Seen. January 2008: Groups split: Fox, Coyote, Hyena, Wild Dog, DJ, Raccoon Dog, Kangaroo, JC and DW split to form Hyenas Mob. February 2008: '''Group split rejoined the group '''March 2008: '''Kinkaju was pregnant. Shady and Coyote went roving. '''April 2008: '''Kinkaju gave birth to Tigerhawk, Eagle Hawk, Tigermoth and Eagle Owl. '''May 2008: Shady, Wolf and Coyote went roving. June 2008: Coyote went roving. Kat Dog aborted. July 2008: Kinkaju was pregnant. Kat Dog and Kangaroo were evicted. August 2008: Kinkaju gave birth to Red XIII, Chocobo and Cait Sith. Jackal was pregnant. September 2008: Jackal gave birth to Howl, Growl, Prowl, VSKP026 and Dowl. Two wild males appeared. October 2008: Jackle and Growl join Hyenas. VSKP026 was predated. November 2008: One encounter with Hyenas December 2008: Kinkaju was pregnant. Hyena, Fox, Kat Dog and Dingo were evicted. January 2009: Kinkaju gave birth to Hawk, Finch, Dove and Falcon February 2009: Coyota, Wolf, Bear Dog, DJ and JC went roving. March 2009: Kinkaju was pregnant. Fox, Hyena, Kat Dog, Kangaroo were evicted. April 2009: Kinkaju gave birth to Moley, Batty, Ratty, and Bunny. May 2009: Wolf, Coyote, Bear Dog and Howl went roving. Three encounters with a wild mob. June 2009: Roo aborted. Wolf went roving. July 2009: Shady, Wolf, Cycote, Bear Dog went roving. August 2009: Kinkaju was pregnant. Fox, Hyena, Kat Dog and Kangaroo were evicted and formed the Hyenas. September 2009: '''Kinkaju gave birth to Muffy, Scruffy, VSKM044, Fluffy and Puffy. '''October 2009: JD died of TB. Shady took became the dominant male. VSKM044 was predated. November 2009: Three encounters with Elveera. December 2009: Wolf, Coyote, Bear Dog and Howl left the group and formed the Digimon. January 2010: Shady, BJ, JC, AJ and Ej went roving. Dingo, KC and DW were evicted and left the group. February 2010: '''Shady, BJ, JC, AJ, TJ, EJ, Tigerhawk, Eagle Hawk, Prow, Red XIII and Cait Sith went roving. '''March 2010: Chocobo, Batty, Bunny, BJ, JC, AJ, TJ and EJ split group the group and formed the Chocobos. April 2010: Kinkaju died of TB. Tigermoth became the dominant female. Shady, Tigerhawk, Eagle Hawk, Prowl and Growl went roving. Dove was pregnant. May 2010: Dove gave birth to Crane, Tigeress, Po Panda, Viper and Mantis. June 2010: '''Tigerhawk, Eagle Hawk, Prow, Red XIII and Cait Sith left the group and joined the Mutants. '''July 2010: Fluffy and Puffy were pregnant but aborted. Shady, Falcon, Moley and Ratty left the group. August 2010: Eagke Owl, Dove, Fluffy and Puffy left the group and formed the Eagles. Biltong joined the group and became the new dominant male. September 2010: Muffy aborted. October 2010: '''Tigermoth was pregnant. Hawk, Finch and Mongoose were evicted and left the group formed the Amphiptere. Two encounters with Hoppla. '''November 2010: '''Tigermoth gave birth to Ingit, Oscar and Theron. '''December 2010: '''Scruffy went roving. Two encounters with Nutters. '''Janaury 2011: Three encounters with Hoppla and one with Young Ones. Febraury 2011: ''' Scruff went roving.Two encounters with Hoppla and Elveera. '''March 2011: Tigeress was pregnant. Muffy was evicted. Two encounters with Hoppla. April 2011: '''Tigermoth gave birth to Champagne Volka and Margarita and Cocktail. '''May 2011: Two encounters with Hoppla. June 2011: '''Finch aborted. Two encounters with Elveera. '''July 2011: '''One encounter with Hoppla. '''August 2011: Po Panda and Crane went roving. One encounter with Elveera. September 2011: '''Tigermoth was pregnant. Hawk, Finch, Mongoose and Muffy were evicted. '''October 2011: Tigermoth gave birth to Shish kabob, Marsala, Reavers and Figlet. November 2011: Viper and Marsala were pregnant. Po Panda, Mantis and Cocktail went roving. December 2011: '''Viper los her litter. Marsala aborted. Two encounters with Hoppla. '''Janaury 2012: Po Panda, Crane, Mantis, Oscar, Theron, Cocktail and Champagne. Three encounters with Elveera and one with Hoppla. February 2012: Tigermoth was pregnant. Tigeress, Viper, Ingit, Margarita and Marsala were evicted. March 2012: Tigermoth gave birth to VSKF062, VSKM063, VSKF064 and VSKF065. April 2012: Scruffy, Po Panda, Crane, Mantis and Cocktail went roving. May 2012: '''Marsala was pregnant. Scruffy, Po Panda, Mantis, Crane, Oscar, Theron, Cocktail and Champange went roving. Two encounter with Hoppla. '''June 2012: '''Marsala aborted. Mantis, Oscar, Theron, and Cocktail went roving. One encounter with Hoppla. '''July 2012: '''Oscar and Mantis went roving. '''August 2012: Tigermoth was pregnant. She evicted Tigeress, Viper, Ingit, Margarita Marsala. '''September 2012: '''Tigermoth gave birth to VSKP066, VSKP067 and VSKP068. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs